Du sujet des nomades attachés
by GalopaWXY
Summary: L'ours et le loup, grands solitaires aux personnalités totalement opposées... Histoire d'une rencontre entre un journaliste et un rancher saisonnier, et d'une vie à deux, dans un monde de Pokémon plus réaliste et loin des dresseurs. BL / yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Introduction_**  
_Ceci est donc une histoire se déroulant dans le monde des Pokémon, avec des personnages que j'ai inventés moi-même._  
_Ils étaient à la base faits pour le forum Pokémon Adventure RPG sur lequel je joue Ambre Kwanita, une éleveuse possédant à ce titre une pension, dans laquelle travaillent Jared et Grégoire. Il s'agit d'un flashback, un retour en arrière dans leur passé, pour apprendre comment ils se sont rencontrés, sympathisé, voyagé ensemble, puis finalement se sont séparés pour se réunir à nouveau des années plus tard pour travailler dans l'auberge Pokémon d'Ambre :) il y aura sans doute un léger yaoi (je suis incapable d'écrire sans en mettre, de toute façon), mais rien de très, heu, intense. Je pense.  
C'est surtout l'histoire d'un gros coup de cœur de votre humble serviteur qui a complètement craqué sur ses personnages et qui a voulu aller plus loin que le simple PNJ :D si vous voulez également suivre leurs aventures à l'heure actuelle (car ça ne s'arrête pas ici), je vous invite à aller vous inscrire sur le forum afin de pouvoir lire leurs posts, via ma pension (Calabrun) qui se trouve à Mérouville. Ou alors demandez-moi et je vous envoie ça ^^_

_Bonne lecture !  
_GalopaWXY

.

.

.

En entrant dans le bureau, Grégoire remarqua immédiatement l'absence totale de Pokémon, ne serait-ce que les chiens ou un chat qui se ferait dorer le poil sur ce canapé de cuir. Il n'y avait pas de panier ni de gamelle : c'était évidement un lieu réservé aux seuls humains. Peut-être était-ce un moyen d'impressionner le visiteur, mais Grégoire se sentit plutôt dubitatif. La pension qu'il avait visitée avant ce ranch était un joyeux chaos de poils, d'écailles et de griffes, où l'on ne pouvait aller nulle part sans croiser la fille des propriétaires en train de faire la course avec la dernière portée de Medyena ou un Mimigal endormi sous une charpente. Passer de ça à un haut lieu digne et d'une netteté impeccable était comme sortir d'un bain chaud pour trouver la fenêtre ouverte sur l'hiver.

L'homme qui entra derrière lui referma la porte, et contourna la bureau pour aller s'assoir derrière, offrant dans le même geste un siège à Grégoire.

- Bienvenue au ranch de Rochechoir, monsieur Maeda. Laissez-moi entrer dans le vif du sujet : je ne pourrais pas vous servir moi-même de guide, étant comme vous avez pu le remarquer très occupé. Nous sommes en pleine saison de vêlage et je dois être partout à la fois. En revanche, nous avons l'habitude d'embaucher pour cette période une dizaine de ranchers saisonniers ; ce sont des hommes qui sillonnent en général le pays pour se faire embaucher dans les établissements d'élevage de Pokémon le temps d'aider aux moissons, aux réparations et constructions, ou en l'occurrence, aux naissances. L'un d'entre eux est un habitué de Rochechoir, et sera sans doute heureux de vous montrer le quotidien d'un ranch tel que le nôtre en cette saison.

Grégoire se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'aimait pas se perdre en paroles inutiles et il n'y avait visiblement rien à dire : la décision avait été prise, avec ou sans son consentement. Le directeur se leva, lui serra une nouvelle fois la main en lui assurant que c'était un plaisir de travailler avec un journaliste, qu'il avait hâte de lire l'article, et sortit du bureau. Grégoire lui emboita le pas en ayant l'impression de suivre une tornade en costume cravate.

A l'extérieur, les deux hommes longèrent une série de boxes puis s'engouffrèrent dans un bâtiment en longueur où davantage de boxes abritaient les Écremeuh pleines qui devaient mettre bas cette saison. Deux d'entre elles avaient déjà un petit à leur côté et mâchonnaient paisiblement le foin. Il y avait un homme qui passait le balai, qui s'inclina quand ils passèrent, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il étaient venus voir. Grégoire se demanda à quoi pourrait ressembler son futur collègue. Un rancher saisonnier ? Il avait vaguement entendu parler de ces nomades sans aucune possession, dont la vie s'apparentait fortement à celle du dresseur moyen : voyager, encore et toujours, à cette différence près qu'ils ne recherchaient pas la gloire ni la puissance, mais simplement une vie facile et la liberté. Avec cette image en tête, il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant pour la première fois le visage de Jared E. D. Duncan. Enfermé dans un box avec une vache récalcitrante qu'il essayait de convaincre de prendre son vermifuge, le rancher finalement triomphant tourna vers eux un visage que Grégoire grava presque immédiatement dans sa mémoire sans bien comprendre ce qui l'avait frappé. Sous un chapeau de cow-boy en cuir élimé, son visage encadré de mèches blondes rappelait une œuvre d'art sculptée qui aurait été exposée trop longtemps aux caprices du ciel... battu par la pluie, bruni par le soleil, fouetté par le vent. Il semblait malgré tout bien jeune - Grégoire lui donna la vingtaine juste passée. Quand on l'appela, Jared rengaina son tube de vermifuge, sortit du box et se découvrit devant le visiteur.

- Jared Duncan, Grégoire Maeda. C'est le journaliste de Pokémon Sunday dont je t'avais parlé. Je compte sur toi pour l'assister de toutes les façons possibles pendant l'écriture de son article, hein !

- Pas de problèmes, boss, répondit le jeune homme en souriant gentiment à Grégoire.

- Tenez-moi au courant, répondit ledit boss avant de repartir à grands pas dans l'autre sens.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent subitement seuls et Grégoire fut un peu embarrassé, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas de son nouveau collègue de travail qui recoiffa son chapeau et agita sa seringue en l'air.

- Et bien, on va commencer par le plus reluisant : le vermifuge. Les Écrémeuh ont horreur de ça mais attends un peu de voir les Tauros.

- On se tutoie déjà ?

- Sauf si ça pose un problème, évidement, répondit Jared aimablement.

- Et bien... non... je n'ai pas l'habitude. Pardonne-moi si ma langue fourche de temps en temps alors.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à administrer leur vermifuge aux pensionnaires, que Grégoire découvrit par la même occasion. Il y avait une énorme majorité de vaches, celles-ci produisant le lait qui constituait apparemment la principale source de revenus de l'entreprise, et quelques taureaux qui étaient regroupés dans un solide enclos à l'écart. Une seconde partie, marquée par une haie et une dépression du terrain qui avait été piquetée d'escaliers à intervalles réguliers, contenait les chevaux. Jared lui expliqua que ces derniers étaient moins « rentables » pour le patron puisqu'il s'agissait d'élevage de Galopa de loisir ou de course, pour la vente. Les poulains étaient promptement amenés à évoluer, puis débourrés et apprenaient les bases du métier. Quelques uns courraient dès leurs trois ans pour allécher les acheteurs, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient eux-mêmes des fils de cracks et partaient rapidement avec leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Grégoire ignorait tout du monde des courses. Le précédent élevage qu'il avait visité était une pension, une auberge d'élevage nettement orientée vers les dresseurs et les compagnons de maison. On y trouvait de tout, alors qu'ici, il y avait surtout des vaches et des chevaux, en plus d'un certain nombre de chiens et quelques matous discrets dans les buissons. Le rancher l'entraina ensuite dans un moulin désaffecté où logeaient les quelques coursiers de Rochechoir, des Roucarnage pour la plupart - prix bas, haute endurance, mais pas très prestigieux. Le journaliste se serait attendu à plus de soin de la part d'un élevage qui se voulait visiblement impressionnant.

- Ça, c'est à moi, dit Jared en tendant le poing.

Un Piafabec vint aussitôt se percher dessus depuis les niches, et planta un regard perçant dans l'œil de Grégoire, comme pour analyser si oui ou non ce dernier méritait d'être avec son maître. Lorsqu'il sembla décider que oui, le journaliste tendit un doigt pour lui lisser les plumes de la tête.

- Il a l'air en bonne santé !

- Il n'avait pas l'air aussi reluisant quand je l'ai récupéré. Il s'était coincé dans un piège à rongeurs et s'était cassé une aile et une patte.

- Charmant... vivent les gens qui posent ce genre de saloperie...

- Oui. Il est très méfiant normalement, reprit le rancher en grattant la gorge de son oiseau. C'est la première fois qu'il se laisse toucher aussi vite par un étranger. Tu dois avoir un don avec les Pokémon !

Ce n'était pas une question, aussi Grégoire ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Jared lui montra la piste d'entrainement des chevaux qui encerclait le ranch d'une bande d'herbe rase de deux mètres de largeur, puis le bâtiment de traite où l'on récupérait le lait. Le journaliste eut aussi l'occasion de rencontrer les deux autres oiseaux de son collègue, un Vibranif d'une taille assez impressionnante et un Insécateur qui était occupé à entretenir les haies.

- Je l'avais en partant sur les routes. Un peu comme mon Pokémon de départ !

- Mais tu ne te considères pas comme un dresseur ? Jamais de combat, ne serait-ce que pour manger le soir ?

- Jamais. Je n'aime pas le principe, de toute façon. Je sais que mon boulot ressemble un peu à celui des dresseurs, et je connais des ranchers qui font les deux, mais je suis un peu puriste, je suppose, dit-il en riant. Mes Pokémon sont avec moi comme compagnons de route et collègues de travail. Ils ont chacun leur pokéball mais je n'en ai pas contraint un seul à me rejoindre. C'était toujours leur choix.

Grégoire hocha la tête en silence. Voilà qui en disait long sur le personnage qu'il avait en face de lui.

.

Le soir venu, se posa le problème du couchage.

- La plupart des employés rentrent chez eux le soir. Les saisonniers plantent leur tente à côté dans le champ qui est là-bas. Le boss t'a dit où tu devais dormir ?

- Non... je vais bien trouver une auberge dans le coin ?

- Oui, il y a la ville tout de suite en bas de la colline. Mais j'ai un sac de couchage de rab', si tu veux.

- Non, ça ira, ce n'est pas loin.

- Bonne nuit alors, fit le cow-boy avec un geste de la main, avant de s'éloigner vers la clôture.

A vrai dire, Grégoire n'avait jamais dormi ne serait-ce qu'en dehors d'un lit de sa vie. Il venait d'une famille d'un sens pratique à toute épreuve, et pour bien appréhender sa vie, il considérait comme essentiel d'être bien reposé, entre des draps propres et un matelas bien ferme.

Il devait changer d'avis avant la fin de son séjour.

.

Le lendemain, il paya son hôtel et remonta à pied jusqu'au ranch qui était perdu au milieu des champs, le long de la petite route. Il devait être déjà dix heures, mais Grégoire n'était pas matinal et c'était déjà tôt. Cependant, pendant les jours qui suivirent, il dut faire un sérieux effort sur lui-même car les ranchers étaient tous debout et au travail dès l'aube ; à chaque fois qu'il arrivait, il les trouvait toujours auprès des Écreumeuh, les nourrissant, les nettoyant, et souvent, nettoyant un petit veau à leur côté. Une fois qu'elles avaient mis bas, on leur accordait quelques jours supplémentaires dans le box spacieux et confortable de vêlage, avant de les remettre au champ avec le reste du troupeau. Grégoire resta de nombreuses heures à observer les jeux des petits. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à dormir, mais le matin, on pouvait les voir se lancer dans des séries de cabrioles, de galops effrénés, de bousculades amicales qui réjouissaient le cœur du journaliste. Il aimait les Pokémon. Souvent, il était tiré de sa contemplation par une bourrade amicale de Jared qui venait le chercher.

- Allez, aujourd'hui, on prend le tracteur et on regarnit les râteliers.

Et de le faire grimper à côté de lui dans l'imposant véhicule, pour faire le tour de la dizaine de prairies que comptait le ranch, faisant des allers-retours entre le hangar à foin et les réserves de fourrage des Pokémon.

- Tu sais conduire ? demanda Jared.

- Hein ? Heu... je sais conduire une voiture... j'ai jamais touché aux engins agricoles...

- C'est pas bien compliqué, tu verras. Prends ma place.

Avec appréhension, il échangea sa place pour le siège du conducteur. Après tout, il avait vu des fils de fermiers qui lui arrivaient à la taille conduire ce monstre... il apprit rapidement le maniement des leviers qui contrôlaient la fourche, et puis la planter dans une balle de foin et la relever pour l'emmener n'était pas particulièrement difficile. A chaque champ, Jared sautait lestement du tracteur pour ouvrir la clôture et la refermer après le passage de l'engin, puis remontait dedans, et redescendait à côté du râtelier pour ouvrir la porte et défaire les ficelles qui maintenaient le foin en balle.

- C'est plus pratique d'être à deux pour faire ça, non ?

- Tout à fait. Je t'ai donc réquisitionné, répondit le rancher avec un sourire.

- Tu n'aurais pas plutôt dû prendre un de tes collègues ?

- Tu t'en sors comme un chef. Et ça te permet de mettre un peu les mains dans la pâte. Tu n'écriras pas ton article de la même façon que si tu t'étais contenté d'être spectateur.

Grégoire pesa cette phrase et dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

.

.

Au fil des jours qui semblaient défiler à toute vitesse, il apprit les doses de granulés nécessaires à la bonne alimentation d'une vache, comment brosser un Pokémon avec une étrille puis un bouchon, à leur demander le sabot un par un pour en nettoyer l'envers à l'aide d'un cure-pied - il apprit même à traire à la main, chose que Jared tenait absolument à lui enseigner « juste pour voir ta tête quand tu t'enverras un jet de lait en pleine figure », ce que le journaliste parvint heureusement à éviter en atteignant le rancher à la place.

- Bon, et bien... de toute façon, il fallait emmener deux juments et leurs poulains à la rivière, soupira ce dernier en s'essuyant de la manche de sa chemise. Tu vas monter à cheval, mon cher ami.

Ils allèrent chercher les concernées et Jared hissa Grégoire sur la selle du dos de la plus calme des deux Galopa, tandis que lui-même sautait lestement sur le dos nu de sa monture. Il la dirigea en tête à l'aide des mains et de la voix, tirant derrière lui par sa longe la jument de Grégoire qui n'en menait pas large, accroché à la corde au cou de son cheval. Il n'était jamais monté sur un Pokémon de sa vie. Sa famille n'en n'avait jamais possédé et il avait toujours préféré les caresser et leur parler depuis la terre ferme. Il s'expliqua ce revirement d'avis par le fait qu'il s'impliquait vraiment dans cet article et dans ce ranch et qu'il comptait bien goûter à toutes les facettes de son quotidien. Peut-être aussi pour ne pas perdre la face devant Jared dont il avait progressivement l'impression de gagner le respect. Lui-même lui accordait une admiration sans réserve. C'était un homme nature, qui effectuait ses tâches avec bonne volonté et se pliait docilement aux tâches qu'on lui confiait. Il semblait plein de respect pour son boss - il l'avait toujours vu se découvrir lorsqu'il le croisait. Ainsi avait-il accepté de prendre en charge le journaliste qu'on lui avait mis entre les mains, avec son sourire habituel et sans broncher, comme n'auraient pas manqué de le faire la plupart de ses collègues. Chevauchant devant lui, il se retournait souvent pour vérifier comment son passager s'en sortait et lui donner des conseils, le visage rieur devant sa gaucherie. Les deux poulains, effrayés par ce changement d'environnement, restaient collés au flanc de leur mère, et Grégoire donnait souvent des coups de pieds au sien sans faire exprès, s'excusant à chaque fois. Après cinq minutes d'un sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres qui séparaient les champs de culture, ils finirent par entrer dans un petit bois traversé par une rivière large comme un tracteur, et descendirent de cheval. Pendant que Jared dessellait sa jument, Grégoire s'accroupit au bord de l'eau pour se rafraichir. Qu'il faisait donc chaud... lorsque les Galopa entrèrent dans la rivière, suivies de leurs poulains qui faisaient nombre de moues comiques en touchant l'eau, il sortit son carnet de croquis et entreprit de dessiner la scène. Jared avait retroussé son jean. Torse-nu, il entra à la suite des Pokémon pour frotter sa chemise tâchée de lait et se débarbouiller la figure ; il fut alors rejoint par son Piafabec, qu'il cueillit sur son avant-bras en souriant.

- Salut toi ! On se balade sur le domaine ?

La scène fit sourire Grégoire aussi, et il entreprit de croquer rapidement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, délaissant temporairement les chevaux pour esquisser les traits de son compagnon avec son oiseau. La tâche s'avéra plus ardue qu'il aurait pensé. Il commençait à bien connaître le rancher, et ce qu'il dessinait se mêlait avec le ressenti qu'il avait de lui. Finalement le résultat lui plut assez pour qu'il tourna à nouveau la page et reprit son croquis des poulains.

.

Absorbé dans sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas que Jared était sorti de l'eau et s'était assis silencieusement à côté de lui, son Piafabec blotti dans le cou sous ses mèches blondes, et qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. Sa chemise séchait sur un rocher au soleil. Les chevaux étaient sortis de l'eau et paissaient tranquillement sur la berge moussue.

- Voilà bien une chose que je serais incapable de faire. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour dessiner.

Grégoire sauta en l'air quand il réalisa que Jared avait parlé à quelques centimètres de son oreille, penché sur son carnet par-dessus son épaule. Le dessin était fini : le rancher lui prit des mains gentiment pour regarder.

- Tu as vraiment un don !

- Mais non, grommela Grégoire qui était gêné par leur proximité. C'est quelque chose que je fais depuis tout petit, voilà tout.

Jared trouva le début du carnet et se mit à feuilleter les dessins, prenant garde de ne pas poser les doigts sur les traits. Il vit défiler un bon nombre de Pokémon, quelques esquisses des villes que Grégoire avait trouvées dignes d'être croquées, quelques personnes. Quelques combats de Pokémon. Des objets.

- C'était pour illustrer un article sur les items des dresseurs Pokémon, finit par dire Grégoire, incapable de se taire tandis qu'on examinait ses dessins. Celui-ci a été acheté par _Trainer Mag_ pour leur couverture de mai 2008... ça aussi, deux mois plus tard.

Jared écoutait silencieusement tout en tournant les pages, regardant le voyage de Grégoire se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il finit par arriver à un croquis d'Écreumeuh avec un Tauros nouveau-né qui fixait le spectateur d'un air féroce.

- Mais c'est à nous, ça ! s'exclama joyeusement le rancher en effleurant la feuille. Et voilà la volière... c'était après que je t'ai emmené la voir, non ? Il n'y a pas mon Piafabec dedans.

Grégoire hocha la tête, se sentant soudain rougir. Il venait de se souvenir de ce qui venait juste après ce dessin. Jared tourna la page, et se trouva face à un portrait de lui en compagnie de son Insécateur.

- Tiens ! Il n'y a pas que les Pokémon du ranch, là-dedans, dit-il avec simplicité en se découvrant entre les pages du carnet. J'étais en train de débiter des planches, là, non ? C'était mardi. Il me semblait bien que tu étais dans le secteur, mais je ne t'ai pas vu.

- J'étais sur le banc derrière les buissons.

- Si tu voulais me dessiner, tu pouvais me demander, dit gentiment Jared en lui décochant un sourire. Ah, et là encore. C'est Moonlight, ça, non ? L'étalon de Hugo ? Hey, je me tiens pas mal en selle, finalement. Le boss râle toujours que je suis trop penché en avant, mais il exagère.

De plus en plus rouge, Grégoire vit défiler ses croquis, quelques Pokémon, mais surtout moitié autant de portraits de Jared. Par rapport, il n'avait dessiné que deux de ses collègues dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. Le cow-boy le fascinait par sa personnalité insouciante et pourtant tranquille, ses manières spontanées, la façon détachée et naturelle qu'il avait de l'inclure dans tout ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il n'en n'avait certainement pas l'habitude. Quelques autres saisonniers lui ressemblaient de loin, mais pas avec cette intensité dans la personnalité. Lorsqu'il le regardait faire, il avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un Arcanin allongé qui sourirait sincèrement tout en respirant une calme puissance. Il n'avait jamais croisé personne comme lui et tentait, de croquis en croquis, de rendre correctement le ressenti qu'il en avait. Ce qui se traduisait par un certain nombre de tentatives. Finalement, le rancher tomba sur le portrait tout juste terminé de lui et de son Piafabec dans la rivière. N'ayant pas l'habitude de dessiner quelqu'un sans vêtements, il était assez fier du torse de Jared sur l'image.

- Quelle discrétion, dit ce dernier à mi-voix après un court silence. A aucun moment dans toutes ces scènes je ne me suis douté que tu étais en train de me dessiner.

- Question de pratique, finit par dire Grégoire pour murer le silence. C'est pour ça que normalement, je ne fais que les Pokémon ou les paysages - enfin, des choses qui ne parlent pas.

- Alors je suis spécial ! s'écria joyeusement le rancher en lui rendant son carnet.

Ils remontèrent à cheval pour ramener ceux-ci au ranch, et mangèrent leurs dîners respectifs assis sur des ballots de foin. Lorsque vint le moment pour Grégoire de retourner en ville vers son hôtel, Jared réitéra sa proposition.

- J'ai toujours mon sac de couchage supplémentaire sous la tente. Ça t'éviterait de faire le chemin tous les matins.

- C'est vrai...

Grégoire hésita, vraiment. Ça lui permettrait en prime d'être réveillé avant neuf heures, heure à laquelle il arrivait normalement au ranch pour trouver chacun déjà en train de s'activer. Combien de temps depuis qu'il avait campé hors d'un lit ? Combien de semaines avant que son dos n'ait cessé de lui reprocher ? De plus, une partie de son inconscient craignait de briser l'image qu'il avait du cow-boy s'il partageait sa tente, sans parler de l'intrusion dans son espace personnel.

- C'est très gentil, Jared.

- Je sais. Ce serait bien que tu acceptes.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, le journaliste redescendant de la colline vers la civilisation, le rancher retournant vers sa vie à demi sauvage en pleine nature.

.


	2. Chapter 2

De jour en jour, Grégoire apprit toutes les ficelles du métier sous la tutelle de Jared. Ce n'était pas là la place d'un employé du _Pokémon Sunday_, mais le boss n'allait certainement pas se formaliser d'une aide supplémentaire et gratuite. Le journaliste, quant à lui, perdait la notion du temps tandis qu'il répandait de la paille dans les boxes, nourrissait les animaux matin et soir avec son compagnon, repeignait les façades, brossait les chevaux. Cet article n'avait pas été commandé, il s'agissait d'un projet personnel qu'il comptait proposer à un ou plusieurs magazines, et travaillait donc sans échéance. Il possédait suffisamment d'argent de côté pour ne pas avoir à vraiment bosser avant un moment, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de dépenses en vivant sur le ranch - le patron avait commencé à lui offrir les repas du midi et du soir, en remerciement discret de son aide. Tout ce qu'il avait à payer à présent, c'était ses nuits à l'hôtel, qui n'étaient elles-mêmes pas très chères. S'il avait voulu vivre complètement sans frais, il aurait pu aller prendre une chambre au centre Pokémon, mais ces dernières étant gratuites, les futons étaient fins et la place fort réduite.

Lorsqu'il arriva au ranch ce matin, il trouva Jared à l'entrée avec un pot de peinture, en train de rafraichir le panneau d'accueil ; il se retourna et lui adressa un signe de la main en le voyant arriver.

- Hello ! Je t'attendais. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il se déporta sur le côté et Grégoire lut pour la première fois : Ranch de Rochechoir. Élevage bovin / équestre. Jusqu'ici, le texte était tellement abîmé qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté attention en passant devant tous les jours.

- Il y a donc un ranch ici ?

- De l'humour ! s'exclama Jared, ravi. Je vais finir par faire quelque chose de toi, monsieur le journaliste. Et à ce propos, aujourd'hui, tu montes à dos d'oiseau !

Grégoire perdit ses couleurs.

- A dos d'oiseau ? Ça ne va pas, non ? Tu as vu comment je me tiens à cheval ? Je vais me rompre le cou !

- Je serais avec toi, répondit Jared en l'entrainant vers la volière. Je prends habituellement un Roucarnage qui est assez grand pour te rattraper en cas de chute et j'ai beaucoup d'expérience en vol, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, OK ?

Malgré la confiance qu'il accordait à son compagnon, l'idée de se jucher sur un oiseau pour quitter le plancher des vaches pour en tomber et se faire attraper au vol par les serres un Roucarnage géant ne souriait pas du tout à Grégoire. Malgré la fierté dont il faisait preuve en compagnie du rancher, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler pendant le trajet jusqu'à la volière, et tenter de le dissuader, mais le cow-boy se montra inflexible. Il fallait apporter un papier de commande ainsi que plusieurs lettres à deux amis du patron, qui ne pouvaient pas être rédigées informatiquement dans un souci de pouvoir conserver des traces écrites. Jared profitait de l'opportunité pour combler une des lacunes de Grégoire, qui était pour lui-même une seconde nature - le vol à dos de Pokémon.

Une fois arrivés au vieux moulin qui servait de nichoir aux oiseaux, Jared modula un sifflement pour appeler son Roucarnage, et fit signe à un deuxième de le suivre. Jaloux, Piafabec se laissa également descendre des hauteurs de la volière pour venir se percher sur le chapeau du rancher. Grégoire jaugea son oiseau et commença à se sentir mal.

- Je ne pourrais pas monter plutôt avec toi ?

- Hum, non, répondit Jared après une minute de réflexion. C'est mauvais pour le dos du Pokémon, et une fois que tu auras pris l'habitude d'être derrière quelqu'un, tu ne pourras plus t'en débarrasser.

Le journaliste fut un peu rassuré de voir Jared passer un harnais de cuir autour du torse d'un des Roucarnage : il était muni de poignées et servait visiblement à s'habituer à voler. Grégoire prit quelques instants pour bénir les gens qui pensaient aux débutants.

Finalement, Jared lui tendit la main, et il la prit avec appréhension, se laissant guider pour être correctement placé sur le dos de l'oiseau. Celui-ci était parfaitement immobile, bien dressé, sûrement prévenu par le cow-boy qu'il avait affaire à un nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas comme à cheval. Mets tes mains sur les poignées ; il faudra que tu restes bien penché en avant, les jambes serrées autour de son torse pour ne pas gêner les ailes. (Jared le positionnait des mains au fur et à mesure, rectifiant sa position) Garde le regard loin devant. Pour tourner, penche-toi légèrement du côté que tu veux - vraiment légèrement, ou tu le feras virer trop fort. Serre les jambes pour le faire avancer. Guide-le de la voix et du corps. Ça vient tout seul.

Grégoire en doutait, mais il ne répondit rien. Une fois son cavalier installé, l'oiseau se releva pour se mettre sur ses pattes, secouant la tête. Le harnais le gênait peut-être mais Grégoire ne se voyait pas voler sans - non qu'il se voie voler de toute façon. De son côté, le rancher sauta souplement sur le dos de son Roucarnage, qui fit un écart joyeux en battant des ailes, ravi par la perspective d'un trajet. Ils étaient libres d'aller et venir, mais s'éloignaient rarement du ranch d'eux-mêmes.

- Prêt ?

Pris de nausées, le journaliste secoua la tête, mais sans en tenir compte, Jared fit signe aux Pokémon de décoller. Son Piafabec le prit également pour lui, et les trois oiseaux déployèrent leurs ailes pour s'élever dans les airs. Grégoire regardait avec angoisse le sol s'éloigner... un rappel à l'ordre de Jared lui fit relever la tête. Il avait en face de lui les pales immobiles du moulin. Puis le ciel bleu, immense, vierge de tout obstacle. Entre ses cuisses, il sentait rouler les muscles à la base des ailes qui brassaient l'air de chaque côté et manquaient de le faire glisser à chaque battement... Jared volait déraisonnablement près de lui à droite, légèrement en retrait mais sans rien lui dire, ce dont Grégoire était reconnaissant. Il le laissait trouver son propre rythme.

Au bout d'un moment de vol, le journaliste finit par se redresser un peu, toujours agrippé au harnais, pour regarder autour de lui, ce qui lui valut un sourire radieux de Jared. Ils survolaient le ranch, à peine plus haut que les bâtiments, en larges cercles, tantôt planant sur la brise qui montait du sol, tantôt battant des ailes pour virer. Grégoire réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas toujours en mouvement ; c'était le décollage qui était désordonné. A présent que les Roucarnage avaient capté les vents thermaux, ils se laissaient porter, glissant en douceur presque sans faire de mouvements. Se redressant davantage, Grégoire embrassa du regard la terre comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Du ciel, il était merveilleux de voir à quel point le ranch était différent, perdu dans sa mer de champs sur la gauche et le bas, presque bordé par la ville sur la droite, adossé à la forêt au nord. Chaque allée, chaque champ prenait sa place dans cette toile verte et blanche sillonnée de gravier clair et de terre là où passaient les chemins.

Il lança un regard enchanté à Jared. Sa peur ne s'était pas envolée, mais elle le disputait maintenant à l'excitation de voler dans les airs. Le rancher lui retourna son plus beau sourire.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Grégoire.

.

Lorsque celui-ci se fut accoutumé à voler, ils firent sans encombre le trajet jusqu'à leur destinataire. Parfaitement à l'aise dans son élément, Jared faisait virevolter son oiseau, effectuait des figures compliquées et lâchait les mains, ne se tenant qu'avec les jambes, pour faire rire le journaliste. Il n'avait pas de harnais ni quoi que ce soit à quoi se raccrocher. Il montait à cru et faisait parfaitement corps avec sa monture, se tenant plus droit - voire penché en arrière - que ce qu'il avait recommandé à Grégoire un peu plus tôt. Il se servait avec une adresse sans égale de la force centrifuge pour conserver son assise pendant les loopings. Finalement, son Roucarnage épuisé mais heureux vint se placer sous l'aile de son compagnon, place que Grégoire avait noté qu'il prenait le plus souvent. Il s'en sentait rassuré. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, Jared n'aurait presque rien à faire pour le récupérer. Il avait l'impression agréable d'être soutenu, en sécurité.

La livraison se passa sans anicroche. Les deux amis du boss étaient assis avec du thé sur un large balcon au troisième et dernier étage d'une maison, où il fut facile pour les Pokémon de se percher et repartir ensuite. En revanche, le retour fut plus mouvementé. En passant une nouvelle fois au-dessus d'un bois, les amis provoquèrent la fureur d'un groupe de Piafabec déjà énervés par leur première intrusion, et par leur semblable domestiqué... se regroupant en essaim, ils piquèrent droit sur les Roucarnage.

- Virage à gauche ! cria Jared pour couvrir les piaillements furieux. Vite !

Grégoire se pencha, bien plus brusquement qu'il aurait fallu à son niveau, et sa monture paniquée replia complètement une aile pour amorcer un virage à quatre vingt-dix degrés, perdant beaucoup d'altitude dans la manœuvre... déséquilibré, effrayé, Grégoire ne parvenait plus à différencier le haut du bas et son oiseau tourbillonnait, handicapé par les mouvements maladroits de son cavalier. Il eut vaguement conscience de remonter en chandelle. Cette figure acheva de lui faire lâcher prise, et pendant un moment infinitésimal, il eut l'atroce vision au ralenti de ses propres mains qui perdaient les poignées et glissaient sur les plumes, incapable de trouver une prise. Puis le Pokémon disparut de son champ de vision et il ne vit soudain plus sous lui que la forêt, qui se rapprochait avec une terrible rapidité.

Soudain le temps reprit son cours normal, et une large silhouette arriva perpendiculairement pour le heurter - du moins c'est la sensation qu'eut Grégoire lorsque le bras de Jared se referma durement autour de sa taille.

- Je l'ai ! s'écria-t-il. On met les voiles, Roucarnage !

Une écrasante accélération. Jared parvint malgré le vent à le hisser devant lui, et lui mettre une jambe de chaque côté sans jamais desserrer son étreinte, de peur de le faire chuter une nouvelle fois. Grégoire avait les yeux étroitement fermés. Il prit conscience qu'il s'était accroché au cou du Roucarnage, complètement couché en avant - Jared le tirait doucement par la taille pour le redresser.

- Là... c'est fini. Je te tiens. Ouvre les yeux, tu es en sécurité.

Ce que fit le journaliste malgré sa peur. Il vit d'abord défiler le paysage sous eux à une vitesse horrifiante, puis le Piafabec du rancher qui volait en retrait d'eux à tire d'aile pour garder le rythme, et enfin le ciel devant lui. Il n'osait ni détendre sa mâchoire, ni se retourner pour remercier Jared. Il se contenta de serrer le bras qui le tenait toujours par le ventre pour signifier sa reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent enfin sur la route qui menait au ranch, le cow-boy descendit, entrainant Grégoire avec lui pour le poser au sol. Ce dernier avait eu un peu de temps pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et parvint à ne pas tomber à genoux.

- Sacrée envolée pour une première fois !

- Mais tu avais raison, dit Grégoire, parvenant à ne pas vomir en desserrant les dents. Tu m'as rattrapé aussitôt que je suis tombé.

- Excellent état d'esprit, fit Jared avec un sourire en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Allez, on rentre.

Ce soir-là, lorsque le rancher lui fit pour la troisième fois son offre d'hébergement, Grégoire était mûr ; il n'avait pas la moindre envie de dormir seul après ce qui venait de se passer, et ses jambes flageolantes nel'auraient jamais porté jusqu'au village.

.

.

De ce jour, le journaliste partagea la tente de Jared et rendit sa chambre d'hôtel, qu'il renouvelait jusqu'ici chaque matin avant de partir. A sa grande surprise, son corps s'adapta vite au changement. A quarante-sept ans, il ne pensait pas rester aussi adaptable... La cohabitation fut assez maladroite les premiers jours - Grégoire avait souvent du mal à s'endormir, et son compagnon, ayant le sommeil excessivement léger, s'éveillait souvent - mais ils s'accordèrent rapidement l'un à l'autre. Il put ainsi voir que les saisonniers étaient levés dès les premiers rayons de soleil, tandis que les employés permanents arrivaient vers sept heures du matin. Ce rythme ne lui convenait guère, mais il n'avait pas bien le choix car le rancher le tirait de son sac de couchage dès que lui-même était levé, avant de quitter la tente.

Le matin, dans la lumière gris-bleu de l'aube, le ranch ne présentait pas vraiment pareil. Les Pokémon qui broutaient, enveloppés dans des volutes de brumes sur fond indistinct d'arbres, semblaient être des apparitions mystiques sorties de ces légendes de la côte qu'on raconte au coin du feu en hiver. Les bâtiments blancs se mêlaient au ciel. Pénétrer dans les écuries chauffées des Écremeuh donnait l'impression d'entrer dans un cocon de chaleur dorée. On y découvrait souvent un ou deux veaux mouillés, les pattes tremblantes, leurs yeux affolés posés sur les humains. Les boxes se vidaient maintenant à vue d'œil. Et un beau jour, les dernières retardataires mirent bas, et les Galopa reprirent possession de l'endroit.

.

Montés sur un cheval chacun, Grégoire et Jared traversaient la forêt qui bordait le ranch, suivant le sentier qui les y ramenaient en serpentant entre les arbres. Pour une fois, l'Insécateur du cow-boy avait quitté le couvert des buissons du ranch et voletait de branche en branche autour d'eux, suivi du Piafabec qui s'amusait à couper ses sauts, le forçant sans cesse à modifier sa trajectoire en plein vol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant, Grégoire ? Ton article est achevé, mais tu t'attardes.

- Et toi ? biaisa ce dernier en regardant devant lui.

- Qui sait... reprendre la route, trouver un nouveau boulot. Les ranchers saisonniers ont tous reçu leur paye, ça me permettra de bourlinguer tranquillement jusqu'à tomber sur mon prochain employeur au détour d'un chemin. Il y a pas mal de demande au début de l'été.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu n'as pas envie de partir, hein ? reprit Jared en se grattant la nuque d'une main. Tu as goûté à la vie de la liberté maintenant. Attirant, mais instable.

Grégoire ne répondit pas. Il avait tapé juste, comme à son habitude - il était troublant de voir à quel point quelques semaines passées ensemble avaient suffi à son compagnon pour apprendre et lire ses moindres émotions. Grégoire n'avait eu de cesse de chercher la stabilité toute sa vie... pourtant, il était journaliste, ce qui impliquait de voir un peu de pays et de s'intéresser à tout. Est-ce que ce chemin était celui qu'il tâtait timidement sans oser l'emprunter ? Est-ce qu'il ne réfléchissait pas trop alors que son cœur avait déjà choisi ?

- Pars donc avec moi, Grégoire.

- Je serai un fardeau, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de manuel.

- Pourtant, à quelle vitesse tu apprends à le devenir...

- Mais je vais te déranger... tu es un loup solitaire...

- Non. Je t'apprécie. C'est agréable aussi, de vagabonder à deux. C'est moi te le propose...

Le rancher le regardait à présent dans les yeux, de derrière ses mèches qui se balançaient au rythme du pas de sa monture, dans l'espoir de communiquer le sérieux de sa proposition. Grégoire évita son regard, et Jared soupira encore.

- Je vais peut-être devoir te le redemander trois fois, comme pour la tente. Un petit tour à dos de Roucarnage, peut-être ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Non ! s'écria Grégoire.

- Veux-tu partir avec moi ?

La question resta en suspens dans l'air chargé de soleil et de poussière. Ils débouchèrent sur le côté est du ranch et longèrent les prés jusqu'à trouver celui de leurs Galopa, où ils les relâchèrent avant de remonter à pied jusqu'aux bâtiments. Insécateur était resté dans les bois, mais l'oiseau de Jared s'était perché sur son chapeau et rentrait la tête dans son jabot, visiblement prêt à dormir. La dernière phrase de Jared tournoyait dans la tête du journaliste comme une mélopée - partir avec moi, partir avec moi, partir avec moi...

Les yeux grands ouverts sous la tente, Grégoire écoutait la respiration régulière et profonde de son compagnon. Il se surprit à penser qu'il vaudrait la peine d'accepter rien que pour pouvoir s'endormir à ce son, tous les soirs, et secoua la tête. Il en était donc à se fabriquer des excuses farfelues pour accepter ? S'il disait oui, Jared sourirait et ne lui demanderait rien, tout simplement.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveilla pour découvrir le visage du rancher penché sur lui, qui le secouait doucement, il s'assit et le regarda.

- Oui, je veux partir avec toi.


	3. L'auberge de Calabrun

_Des années ont passé, Jared et Grégoire ont voyagé ensemble puis sont allés chacun leur chemin... et une dresseuse ouvre une pension.  
**Grégoire** : 53 ans / **Jared** : 28 ans_

_._

**La création de Calabrun  
**_-{ Point de vue d'Ambre 1ère du nom }-_**  
**

_._

Je réfléchis aux solutions. Je ne pouvais sans doute plus racheter l'ancienne pension, puisque mes parents l'avaient vendue ; les acheteurs ne revendent pas un bien qu'ils viennent d'acquérir. En revanche, je la voyais clairement dans ma tête. Les grilles d'entrées, le long chemin de graviers menant à la maison, l'accueil, les enclos de chaque côté, le petit bois avec l'élevage de chevaux derrière... il me serait facile de la reconstituer... Soudain fébrile, je sortis de mon sac de quoi écrire, et à la lumière du feu de Ponyta, griffonnai rapidement un plan tel que je me remémorais la disposition des lieux. J'allais la reconstruire. Maintenant, ici même, je la dresserais de mes mains, m'assurerais que tout allait bien, et pourrais repartir en voyage l'esprit tranquille. Je payerais des gens pour s'en occuper ; eux, ils n'allaient pas s'amuser à la revendre pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. Ce serait MA pension, que j'ordonnerais comme je le désire.

Le lendemain, j'avais tout noté dans un carnet, sans dormir de la nuit. C'est donc dans un état d'excitation proche de l'hystérie que je débaroulai chez Grégoire, occupé à arroser ses fleurs. Il releva la tête d'un air surpris, écarquilla les yeux, passa un moment à ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans rien dire, puis finalement lâcha son arrosoir pour se précipiter vers moi et m'étreindre par-dessus la petite clôture. Toujours à mes plans, je le serrai fort contre moi avant de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant.

- Ambre ! Bon sang, ne disparais plus JAMAIS comme ça sans prévenir, fichue gamine !

- J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone, annonçai-je d'emblée.

- Très bien, comme ça je n'aurais pas à la prévenir moi-même que tu es revenue dans le monde des vivants !

Son expression s'assombrit soudain et il me prit par les épaules pour m'observer.

- Heu, Ambre, la nouvelle qu'elle voulait t'annoncer n'aurait pas dû te mettre en joie comme ça...

- En fait, Grégoire, qu'ils fassent bien ce qu'ils veulent de la pension. Après tout, elle ne m'a jamais appartenu. Quel droit ai-je de critiquer le travail de papa grâce auquel elle a été construite à la base ?

- Mais... tu te sens bien ?

- Je m'en fiche ! Je vais construire la mienne ! Ici, à Mérouville, sur la route 116 !

Abasourdi, l'ami de ma mère me lâcha et me dévisagea pendant un moment. Je ne me sentais pas trop non plus dans mon état normal. Entre l'excitation de construire quelque chose qui soit à moi, et la nuit blanche qui m'avait attaqué le cerveau, j'avais l'impression que le monde avançait en accéléré et que je devais cavaler pour le suivre.

- Ambre, tu sais qu'une pension, ça ne se construit pas comme ça... il faut la déclarer, acheter le terrain qui coûte près de mille pokédollars dans le coin, signer de la paperasse, avoir assez de Pokémon pour la remplir... en plus, les premiers temps, elle ne fera pas de rendement car les gens attendront de voir ce que tu vaux.

- Très bien ! Super ! Je suis prête à faire tout ça ; j'ai l'argent, et j'ai une vingtaine de Pokémon, ce qui devrait suffire à démarrer. Je suppose que mes parents ont vendu les pensionnaires ?

... oui. Tous.

.. . Chose que j'avais bien devinée, mais qui n'en était pas plaisante à entendre pour autant... retrouvant d'un coup mon sérieux, je plongeai un regard plus déterminé que jamais dans les yeux de Grégoire, en serrant les poings.

- Je veux vraiment ouvrir un élevage. J'embaucherais du personnel pour travailler dedans, des gens que je payerais, comme Sonomi à la pension. Je suis sûre que je peux y arriver !

Grégoire réfléchissait ; je pouvais presque entendre les conclusions qu'il tirait. Si j'avais fait demi-tour pour lui dire tout ça - alors que, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'aurais été capable de commencer tout de suite à couper des arbres pour construire les enclos - c'est que j'avais besoin de lui. Or, l'ami de ma mère aimait beaucoup, beaucoup les Pokémon. Je me souvenais que quand je lui faisais faire le tour de la pension, quand j'étais petite et qu'il n'avait pas encore de cheveux gris, on s'amusait à parler de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire pour améliorer les enclos et il m'expliquait comment il organiserait l'endroit pour que les pensionnaires soient mieux... bien sûr, on n'avait jamais le temps de mettre tout ça en œuvre. Il y avait toujours trop à faire. Mais là, participer à la construction d'une pension juste à côté de chez lui, avec moi, qu'il connaissait bien depuis fort longtemps... ce n'était plus la même chose. Je voyais bien qu'il était tenté. Finalement, je pris la parole dans un élan de conviction.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, Grégoire. J'ai besoin de gens sur qui je peux compter, que je connais bien...

- Je ne sais pas, Ambre... je ne suis plus tout jeune, tu sais... ça demande de l'énergie...

Je reconnus cependant dans ses yeux la lueur de qui a fait son choix et s'amuse encore un peu aux dépends du demandeur et fis un sourire éclatant. Non... c'était autre chose : le regard pétillant, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Je ne fus pas démentie.

- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça tout seul : toi, tu vas repartir le nez au vent en me laissant tout seul dans la pension ? Pas d'accord. Il va me falloir un partenaire. Un second employé...

- Évidement ! Je peux en engager plusieurs, j'ai de l'argent.

- Ça tombe bien : j'ai justement l'homme de la situation. C'est un vagabond, qui se fait embaucher à droite et à gauche et qui parcourt le monde avec son Heledelle, depuis que je le connais. C'est surtout un rancher ; un bonhomme qui s'occupe des vaches et des chevaux. Ça fait des années que j'essaye de l'attacher, soupira Grégoire ; voilà peut-être enfin quelque chose qui va le guérir de sa bougeotte !

- Des vaches et des chevaux ? Mais c'est parfait ! Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

- Jared.

Lorsque mon nouvel associé parvint enfin à joindre son fameux partenaire, le ciel commençait à se teindre d'ocre et de rose. La journée avait été bien remplie. Grégoire et moi avions rempli tant de papiers, entre l'achat du terrain au nord de la route 116, la déclaration d'activité, l'ouverture de la pension, et la nuit blanche qui me pesait sur le crâne, que j'avais une épouvantable migraine. Mon degré de motivation avait fortement décliné pendant que le notaire nous tendait feuille après feuille en parlant son langage incompréhensible... heureusement que je n'avais pas été seule.

- Rappelle-moi de toujours me coucher à 22h pétantes, fis-je douloureusement tandis que Grégoire s'éloignait pour parler au téléphone.

Après un moment, il revint avec un grand sourire en agitant son pokénav.

- C'est gagné ! On a de la chance, cette mauvaise herbe est dans le secteur, vers Atlanapolis.

- Quoi ? C'est ça que tu appelles dans le secteur ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est pas à Kanto ou dans les îles... là, ça lui aurait pris plusieurs jours. Mais depuis le cratère, ça ne lui prendra qu'une douzaine d'heures de vol. En plus, il venait de finir un contrat ; on ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

- Il sera là demain après-midi ou soir, alors ?

- Oui, je pense. Allons nous reposer. Toi, tu as besoin d'un sérieux somme !

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avant le soleil, m'habillai et descendis. Ça sentait le pain grillé. Impossible, il était à peine six heures du matin ! Grégoire ne se levait que bien plus tard... pourtant, dans la cuisine, quelqu'un était bel et bien en train de faire le petit déjeuner, mais ce n'était pas le propriétaire des lieux. Je le vis de dos, penché sur la cuisinière. Un tas de cheveux blonds en bataille dépassaient de son col en fourrure. Il avait une vieille veste en cuir d'une indéfinissable couleur entre le orange et le brun et un jean retenu par une épaisse ceinture, par-dessus une paire de solides bottes. Derrière lui, sur la table, était posé un chapeau à large bords en cuir. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel accoutrement de ma vie. D'où venait cet homme ?

- Heu... bonjour ? finis-je par dire d'une voix timide.

- Ce n'est pas du tout la voix de Grégoire, ça, répondit-il sans se retourner, faisant sauter quelque chose dans une poêle. Féminine, la vingtaine. Tu viens de te lever, aussi. Timbre bien posé, avec du coffre...

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Jared ?

- On ne prononce pas « jarède ». On dit : « djarred ». Avec le R anglophone et en avalant le E.

- Anglo quoi ?

Finalement, le dénomé « djarred » se tourna vers moi, sa poêle à la main, et me décocha un tel sourire sous ses yeux bleu azur que je faillis en rougir. Ah non, ça n'allait pas recommencer, l'employé de la pension de mon Salamèche, d'accord, mais pas un homme que je voulais employer dans la mienne ! Ça n'allait pas aller du tout.

Allez, assieds-toi, les toasts sont prêts.

Les quoi ?

Je comprenais de moins en moins ce qu'il racontait mais m'assis tout de même ; il me servit alors une tranche de pain grillée à la poêle avec un œuf au plat par-dessus, puis posa le récipient sur la cuisinière et enleva le tablier de cuisine de Grégoire, trop large pour lui, qu'il posa sur une chaise.

- Bon appétit ; moi, je vais voir s'il y a moyen de faire sortir l'autre fainéant du lit avant midi.

- En même temps, il n'a pas grand chose à faire en temps normal. Moi aussi je ferais grasse matinée.

- Ah, mais ça va changer, maintenant, répondit Jared en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il posa sa veste par-dessus le tablier, révélant la chemise grise qui était dessous, et disparut dans l'escalier. Le fumet qui se dégageait de mon assiette me donnait l'eau à la bouche... je tentai pendant un moment d'attaquer ça à la fourchette, renonçai, pris le pain en me mettant du gras partout et parvint finalement à mordre dedans. C'était délicieux ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué à manger ?

Je venais d'engloutir le jaune quand j'entendis le rancher redescendre les escaliers quatre à quatre en pouffant de rire, suivi par des vociférations furieuses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui... ?

- Oh, tutoie-moi, je t'en prie ! répondit Jared avec un sourire goguenard. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, mais il garde toujours une cruche d'eau à côté de lui la nuit...

- ... parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se lever s'il a soif ! On dirait que tu le connais bien !

- Et toi aussi !

- Attends, tu lui a jeté l'eau à la figure ?

- Moi ? répondit le blond d'une voix des plus innocentes.

- Oh là là, il va être de très mauvaise humeur en descendant...

- Mais non !

- OH SI ! tonna la voix de Grégoire du haut des marches. Tu as à intérêt à courir vite, fils d'andouille !

- ... Ou à te faire des toasts façon Jared ?

Grégoire, qui descendait lourdement l'escalier avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage, changea alors du tout au tout.

- Tu as fait le petit déjeuner ! Comme c'est gentil ! A table !

- Bonjour Grégoire, dis-je en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire – la scène m'enchantait.

- Déjà levée, toi ? Je suis entouré de fonctionnaires, ma parole...

Finalement, le petit déjeuner fut très joyeux. Lorsque Jared eut fini de décrire son dernier travail à son ami et de donner les dernières nouvelles de leurs connaissances communes, Grégoire et moi lui exposâmes les idées que nous avions notées hier. Je voulais reconstruire la pension telle que je m'en souvenais. Il faudrait donc un accueil – du bois suffirait – et une maison avec un grenier au moins au fond de l'allée, qui serait l'endroit où il pourrait habiter seul ou avec Grégoire, si ce dernier le désirait. Il avait hésité hier et ne semblait pas plus décidé aujourd'hui. Dormir sur place avait des avantages, mais il tenait évidement à sa maison et à son jardin.

- Ou alors, on démonte la maison et la terrasse pierre par pierre, on déracine les plantes, et on refait tout là où Ambre veut la nouvelle, proposa Jared.

- Démonter ma maison... ?

Grégoire avait pâli, alors le rancher changea délicatement de conversation. Cette dernière s'orienta sur le coût des matériaux. Pour le bois, on pouvait couper des arbres, tant qu'on respectait les restrictions ; elles n'étaient pas très strictes à Mérouville, car la plupart des bâtiments étaient en béton et en métal. Il n'y avait que très peu d'exploitation. Il serait donc facile de construire l'accueil, les écuries, les abris pour Pokémon et les enclos en se servant de ce qu'on trouvait sur place, d'autant que nous avions l'autorisation de la commune pour dégager un hectare de terrain forestier pour construire (il avait fallu que j'explique en long, en large et en travers que nous comptions conserver l'endroit très vert et qu'il n'y aurait que très peu de dommages écologiques).

C'est ainsi que vers dix heures, fin prêts, nous partîmes tout trois vers la route 116. Grégoire avait attelé Ponyta à sa voiture à bras pour transporter les outils, et avait fait appel à un curieux Pokémon pour nous aider, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant : un Débugant. Bien que le temps soit de plus en plus clément, Jared avait coiffé son chapeau (« en bon cow-boy », avait-il dit, sur quoi Grégoire avait soupiré). Vous passâmes toute la journée à abattre des arbres, travail déprimant et fastidieux qui nous laissa sur les rotules le soir. Le soir, le rancher fut installé sur le canapé du salon, en bas, tandis que je regagnais la chambre d'ami à l'étage et Grégoire la sienne à côté ; le lendemain, c'était encore lui qui s'était levé le premier (comment arrivait-il à me prendre de vitesse ?) et avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Pancakes et morceaux de fruits, avec un café qui sentait si fort que je plissai le nez.

- Grégoire mange n'importe quoi quand il est tout seul. Entre nous, ça ne lui fera pas de mal à la santé que je m'occupe un peu de lui... me glissa Jared pendant qu'il faisait sauter les crêpes.

Nous retournâmes sur le chantier. Petit à petit, mes deux associés montaient les barrières des enclos qui serviraient également à délimiter le périmètre, tandis que j'utilisais un sac de poudre blanche pour tracer le plan de la pension telle que je la voulais au sol. Pendant ce temps, Embrylex, Ponyta, Tarsal et le Débugant de Grégoire étaient occupés à arracher les souches des arbres coupés du sol et à l'aplanir du mieux possible. Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais laisser ça comme ça ou tout labourer et planter de l'herbe... je suppose que sans arbres, un sol forestier dépérit vite.

Lorsque les enclos furent montés, nous commençâmes tous à débiter en planches les troncs des arbres coupés hier, ce qui nous prit près de trois jours : après quoi, enfin, je vis s'élever le premier bâtiment de ma pension : l'accueil. Plus les travaux avançaient, plus j'étais excitée. J'étais partout à la fois, gérant l'équipe des Pokémon travailleurs et Grégoire et Jared qui étaient la plupart du temps d'accord, mais qui se chamaillaient souvent – ou plus exactement, Jared embêtait souvent son aîné et ce dernier rentrait dans son jeu.

Enfin, tout ce qui devait être en bois fut terminé. Il y avait là l'accueil, dont le toit rouge flambant neuf attirait immédiatement l'œil ; l'arche en bois où l'on inscrirait le nom de la pension ; un abri pour Pokémon dans l'enclos général ; la carrière où entrainer les pensionnaires ; et derrière les arbres, que j'avais scrupuleusement choisis et laissés là pour les séparer du reste des bâtiments exactement comme la pension de mes parents, les étables où je comptais bien faire un élevage de chevaux à mon tour. En attendant, elles serviraient pour les femelles enceintes.

Le problème de l'édifice principal se posa à nouveau. Il y avait un superbe néant à l'endroit où le sable du chemin principal de la pension s'arrêtait. Le bois était bien pour construire les petits édifice et les écuries, mais pour un bâtiment de vie, une maison où Jared allait habiter toute l'année, il fallait quelque chose de plus solide et isolant. Nous nous rassemblâmes un soir dans l'accueil tout neuf, autour d'une table qui sentait le pin frais (comme tout à l'intérieur) et d'une lampe tempête, car il n'y avait pas encore l'électricité. J'avais déplié mes plans papier et nous étions en train de regarder ce qu'il restait à faire. Personne ne parlait de la maison. Tacitement, le sujet était laissé de côté ; la solution était évidente mais mettait Grégoire sans dessus dessous. Cependant, il faudrait vraiment envisager d'acheter des pierres ou du parpaing, à la longue...

- En fait, on a presque fini. Les enclos sont aménagés, les écuries ont enfin leurs boxes et on a fini les rangements et les râteliers, résumai-je en comptant sur mes doigts, le sable est posé dans l'allée, les portes fonctionnent correctement...

- C'est heureux, ronchonna Jared.

Il faut dire qu'il avait passé quelques heures hier à poser les gongs dans tout le ranch.

- Mais quelles belles portes ! lui dis-je en souriant.

Grégoire, qui était resté jusqu'ici silencieux, le regard plongé dans la flamme de la lampe tempête, se redressa et nous considéra soudain gravement, les yeux intenses.

- Vous avez raison. C'est bien plus simple de démonter ma maison et de la reconstruire pierre par pierre dans la pension.

- Personne ne te force, mon vieux, dit Jared d'un ton apaisant en posant une main sur son bras. Ambre n'a largement pas dépassé son budget, et ce sera facile d'en faire venir rapidement. Garde donc ta maison, on sait que tu y tiens.

- Elle ne s'envolera pas si on la déplace de quelques centaines de mètres... rétorqua Grégoire, buté. Non, vraiment, ça sera mieux. En plus, vous ne trouverez jamais d'aussi belles pierres, elles sont interdites à l'exploitation, maintenant. Du vrai granit rose !

- C'est vrai, mais...

- C'est le mieux à faire. On fera des aménagements pour pouvoir y habiter à deux, et voilà. Pas de problème !

On voyait qu'il se raisonnait lui-même, et la logique voudrait que puisqu'il allait travailler ici à temps plein, il habite sur place. C'était toujours plus simple, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi prenant qu'une pension. Le rancher et moi ne trouvâmes plus rien à répondre et la décision fut prise.

Démonter la maison demanda le travail d'ouvriers, cette fois. Si tout le monde apprenait le travail du bois enfant, la maçonnerie était une toute autre affaire, bien plus compliquée, surtout quand il s'agissait de défaire avant de construire. Sous la supervision intense de Grégoire, les meubles furent déplacés à dos de Torterra jusque dans la pension, puis les pierres numérotées, une par une, tandis que nous nous occupions du jardin. Il y avait beaucoup de massifs à replanter. L'aide d'Embrylex fut précieuse : il arrivait à convaincre la terre de rejeter les racines puis de les ravaler à l'endroit prévu. Nous finîmes bien avant les maçons qui avaient commencé à remonter le petit édifice au bout de l'allée de sable. Grégoire ralentissait considérablement les travaux, étant très chatouilleux sur le soin que mettaient les ouvriers à déplacer son précieux granit ; de plus, Jared se mêla bientôt à l'histoire car la chambre d'invités allait devenir la sienne et il fallait y apporter des modifications, comme des rangements dans les murs, une fenêtre plus large...

Le tout prit aussi longtemps que nous avions mis à faire la pension elle-même ! A la fin, nous étions tous trois sur les nerfs, épuisés, et infiniment heureux que les travaux touchât à leur fin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans de plus en quelques semaines. Les papiers de propriétaire de terrain et de permis de construire n'avaient plus aucun secrets pour moi ; j'avais appris une quantité incroyable de choses sur la construction et sur le travail du bois ; j'avais dirigé les travaux en tant que maîtresse des lieux, puis inspecté le résultat d'un œil pratique... tout ceci m'appartenait, et j'allais y installer mon propre élevage de Pokémon.

Le soir venu, les ouvriers remerciés et payés, les meubles installés dans la maison remontée, Grégoire se promenait dans les pièces en passant la main sur les murs d'un air consterné.

- Il va falloir refaire toutes les peintures à l'étage... gratter l'ancienne... heureusement que les pierres étaient apparentes dans le séjour... ça va me prendre un temps fou.

- Je serais là pour t'aider, va, répondit Jared. Cesse donc de te lamenter et viens t'asseoir, le repas est prêt.

Pour ma part, j'avais déjà pris place à la table du living, le front dans une main tandis que j'écrivais de l'autre. Il fallait commencer à tenir la comptabilité du ranch, et avec tous les travaux, j'avais de quoi faire. Il faudrait absolument que j'arrive à confier cette tâche à Grégoire plus tard, parce que moi, les chiffres, je n'avais jamais été en bon termes avec eux ; heureusement que j'avais aidé mon père à la pension familiale, sinon je n'aurais même rien compris aux fiches. Jared posa un dessous de plat et un morceau de gigot fumant par-dessus, puis rassembla mes papiers et me les enleva.

- Arrêtez un peu de vous prendre la tête et venez manger ! Notre premier repas dans la nouvelle pension !

- Tu as raison, soupirai-je en jetant mon stylo sur le canapé où il atterrit avec un bruit mat, faisant fuir le Débugant qui y était assis avec un cri de protestation. Je meurs de faim, de toute façon.

Le rancher découpa la viande avec expertise, tandis que Grégoire servait le riz frit. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, on n'entendit rien d'autre que les bruits de couvert. Le repas était excellent. Jared était vraiment fin cuisinier. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en permanence un bourdonnement dans la tête qui m'empêchait de réfléchir. Je crois que je n'avais pas encore réalisé que j'avais réellement une pension fonctionnelle qui m'appartenait. Ça faisait si longtemps que je me reposais sur celle de mes parents que la transition ne se faisait pas.

- Alors... comment on va l'appeler ? Demain, on lâchera les Pokémon dedans ; il lui faut un nom.

- Effectivement... je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. Je ne suis pas très douée avec les noms...

- Moi, j'y ai pensé, déclara Jared d'un air songeur. J'ai travaillé dans beaucoup de coins, des ranches, des auberges, des hôtels, des pensions... et la plupart d'entre eux portent des noms peu originaux, style "Rising Moon", "Pension des Tertres" etc. Mais je suis passé un jour dans un ranch - il est fermé depuis - qui s'appelait le domaine de Calabrun. C'est le nom de l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés, donc ce n'est pas très créatif non plus, mais ça sonne bien. Ça me rappelle mon pays.

Grégoire et moi échangeâmes un coup d'œil. Personne ne savait vraiment d'où venait ce cow-boy libre comme l'air, qui semblait sans origines, et qui n'en parlait jamais. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais l'évoquer. En tout cas, effectivement, le nom claquait agréablement sous la langue et sonnait dynamique. A présent que je l'avais entendu, il tournait et retournait dans ma tête. L'auberge Calabrun... la pension de Calabrun ?

- Ça donnerait quoi, l'Auberge Pokémon de Calabrun ? réfléchit tout haut Grégoire, faisant écho à mes propres pensées.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable à l'oreille. Les noms auxquels je peux penser sont tous du style que Jared a évoqué plus tôt...

.

(fin du RP perdu avec la suppression du forum Pokémon Adventure RPG)  
_Ambre reprend la route..._


	4. Le premier oeuf

**Le premier œuf  
**_-{ Personnage joué : Jared E. D. Duncan }-_**  
**

_._

Il faisait nuit lorsque Jared émergea du sommeil, réglé comme une horloge sur cette heure entre fin de nuit et début de jour, où tout dormait tout en commençant à penser au réveil. Les Pokémon, surtout. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans la pension, mais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit que Momartik était levée. Dans la semi pénombre, assise sur le sommet de la grotte, elle chantonnait, le regard levé vers l'endroit où allait bientôt se lever l'astre du jour. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, même si elle s'en doutait sûrement ; mais le Métamorph n'était arrivé qu'aujourd'hui. Finalement trop impatiente pour attendre l'éclosion de son bel œuf et réticente à l'idée de reproduire un nouveau-né, Ambre avait réussi à sortir de sa manche une collègue éleveuse qui lui en avait prêté un. Il était arrivé hier soir, tard, par transfert informatique. Aussitôt sorti de sa pokéball, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à son collègue et avait pris son apparence. Jared avait alors eu l'étrange sensation d'avoir deux Grégoire en face de lui. Mais ce dernier, sans remarquer son trouble, avait simplement éclaté de rire et emmené le Pokémon dans les étables, tenant son clone par la main, vision pour le moins étrange.

Le rancher détacha son regard des montagnes qui l'attiraient comme un aimant, au nord de la pension, et se tourna vers son nouveau quotidien. La chambre était petite et sobre, mais il s'y sentait chez lui... Descendant les marches, il arriva dans la cuisine, étouffa un bâillement, et se mit aux fourneaux.

Un peu plus tard, un pas pesant et un grognement digne d'un Ursaring résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir exactement à quel moment Grégoire entrait dans la cuisine.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en souriant à sa poêle.

Son ami commença par se laisser tomber lourdement sur le canapé qui faisait l'angle de la pièce et poussa un soupir.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt. Ni pourquoi tu juges utile de m'y contrain-ain-ain-aaaaaaiiindre, ajouta-t-il en bâillant à son tour.

- Pour t'éviter de te coucher passé minuit le soir. Les humains sont faits pour dormir le jour.

Mais le sujet avait déjà été abondamment traité, et ils mangèrent tranquillement les pancakes en silence, occupés à se réveiller l'esprit, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ce nouveau mode de vie en collocation ne leur était pas coutumier : entre Jared qui avait toujours vécu nomade et seul, et Grégoire qui s'était très vite isolé du monde pour faire pousser ses tulipes en paix, on pouvait dire que la vie de la pension était une nouveauté pour eux deux. Le jeune homme, qui avait vécu toute sa vie de petits boulots dans ce genre d'endroits, semblait pourtant mieux s'y adapter que son ami.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Grégoire partit en direction de l'accueil pour chercher la nourriture à distribuer, tandis que Jared allait directement à la grotte, où la jolie femelle s'était réfugiée pour échapper aux rayons du soleil. Précaution d'ailleurs bien inutile : il faisait gris et menaçant, malgré la lumière croissante du jour.

- Momartik, appela-t-il doucement. Tu viens ?

Flottant élégamment hors de la pénombre, le Pokémon apparût et salua Jared d'un sourire rêveur. Elle le suivit sans poser de question. Sans lui avoir rien dit, il semblait qu'elle savait déjà que c'était le grand jour pour elle. Il l'emmena dans un box chauffé et confortable, où elle passerait la matinée en compagnie de son sosie opposé. De la nourriture l'y attendait. Jared passa un coup de balai dans l'allée en attendant qu'elle ait fini son petit déjeuner. Rêvant déjà de son élevage de Galopa, Ambre avait répandu de la paille fraîche dans l'étable, mais pour l'instant, seuls les Pokémon frileux en bénéficiaient ; en attendant, ça passait son temps à s'étaler entre les stables.

Le Métamorph semblait parfaitement à l'aise et rodé à l'exercice. Il jeta simplement un coup d'œil par-dessous la porte du box, et lorsque Jared enleva la gamelle pour lui présenter le Pokémon, il avait déjà pris l'apparence d'un élégant mâle Momartik qui entra à l'intérieur en flottant, faisant des courbettes devant sa promise. Souriant, le rancher les laissa seuls et partit aider Grégoire à faire les repas.

L'après-midi, ils se trouvèrent un peu désœuvrés. Cette situation nouvelle pour eux était déroutante, mais Jared, grâce à une longue expérience du travail en ranch, finit par prendre les devants et ils s'attelèrent à rendre leurs pensionnaires plus à l'aise, en fabriquant des nids, des paniers pour chien, des jouets... le cow-boy partit récolter des baies à dos d'Heledelle pour en ramener et les planter dans la pension autour de la maison. L'après-midi avançant, ils rentrèrent pour prendre le thé ensemble autour de la table en bois massif de Grégoire.

- Combien de temps est-ce que ça prend pour qu'ils nous fassent un œuf ? demanda Grégoire.

- Ça dépend de l'espèce... en général, ça se fait dans la soirée, répondit Jared en trempant les lèvres dans son thé brûlant.

Il y eut un silence. Le cow-boy regardait son ami dont la jambe était agitée de soubresauts. Il recommençait à tourner autour du pot sans se décider à lui parler. Jared prit les devants, déjà agacé de retrouver exactement les mêmes tics que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

- Alors comme ça, tu ouvres un ranch et je te reviens en tête.

- Ce n'est pas un ranch, et ce n'est pas moi, bougonna l'intéressé. Ambre est la fille d'un ami... en fait, elle est née dans la pension que j'ai visitée juste avant de te rencontrer à Rochechoir. Je n'y avais jamais pensé...

De son côté, Jared se demandait aussi pourquoi il avait accepté. Pour le revoir ? Pour avoir une situation fiable ? Sans doute pour essayer de voir si l'on pouvait raccommoder les morceaux... Après tant de temps, il avait forcément changé. Lui-même avait-il changé ?

- Je la connais depuis un bail, donc... continuait Grégoire. Quand elle a débarqué après avoir disparu dans la nature, et m'a parlé de pension Pokémon, tu te doutes bien que la première personne qui m'est venue à l'esprit...

Il s'interrompit et but un peu de thé. Jared compléta à part lui : il avait trouvé enfin cet argument qu'il avait cherché à l'époque pour lui passer la laisse au cou. Un ranch, une jeune dresseuse qui avait besoin d'eux... un cadre idyllique dans une région qu'il aimait beaucoup... Ambre semblait très gentille, dynamique et sincère, un peu comme lui-même. Cette ressemblance d'esprit qu'il sentait l'avait touché, lui, le vagabond, et il avait accepté tout simplement.

La conversation s'éteignit là.

.


	5. Chapter 5

-{ _Personnage joué : __Jared E. D. Duncan }-_

_._

Bip ! Le PC émit enfin son signal caractéristique et Jared se leva du banc de bois où il attendait, faisant tomber un Medhyena ébouriffé de ses genoux. Ce dernier lança un regard mauvais au rancher et repartit dormir avec Malosse dans le panier qui était derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Lorsque le processus fut enclenché, une sorte d'hologramme couleur mousse prit forme à la gauche de l'unité centrale de l'appareil, d'abord vacillant puis de plus en plus ferme, jusqu'à se matérialiser complètement en un Embrylex qui remuait la tête comme pour chasser un vertige.

- Hello ! Bon voyage ?

Le petit dinosaure sourit en reconnaissant le visage penché sur lui. Il examina les lieux, identifiant la pension de sa maitresse. Jared n'essaya pas de le soulever ; les Embrylex pèsent plus lourd qu'une falaise à cause de leur corps tellement dense... il se contenta donc d'aller ouvrir la porte et de lui emboiter le pas vers les enclos.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, pas vrai ? Repose-toi et viens me voir quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je te rends à Ambre demain. Elle va bien ?

L'Embrylex hocha la tête toujours sans rien dire. Il semblait calme pour quelqu'un qui vient de se taper une téléportation informatique... le laissant en compagnie des autres Pokémon dans l'enclos rocheux, Jared s'éclipsa. Ambre avait dit qu'elle leur enverrait son compagnon vers onze heures du matin, mais il était plus de midi - elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour la ponctualité - et il fallait lancer le déjeuner, sous peine de devoir subir la mauvaise humeur de Grégoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mangé quelque chose. Ces derniers temps, il était déjà particulièrement grognon et peu bavard. La situation, loin de s'améliorer d'elle-même comme elle aurait du, semblait empirer de jour en jour, et le cow-boy trouvait de plus en plus difficile de supporter les sautes d'humeur de son collègue. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi taciturne, inabordable, à quel moment s'était-il enfermé derrière toutes ces armures qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir quitter ?

Jared passa le pas de la porte de la maison en comptant mentalement ce qui lui restait comme boites de conserve, et se figea sur place, ébahi. Grégoire était en effet debout devant le plan de travail, occupé à verser du maïs dans deux bols. Il se retourna en entendant son compagnon et eu un sourire coupable.

- Ah, et bien... tu es revenu plus tôt que prévu.

- … Tu nous coupes un peu de spam pour aller avec ça ?

Jared ayant lui-même horreur qu'on lui fasse remarquer lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, avait rapidement retrouvé ses esprits et préféré ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il alla sortir les boites de jambon concentré d'un placard. La suite prouva que finalement, il ne connaissait pas Grégoire si parfaitement que ça après toutes ces années.

- Un « merci », ça m'aurait fait plaisir, ingrat, bougonna ce dernier d'un ton dangereusement bas sans quitter ses bols des yeux.

- C'est vrai. Merci de préparer le repas, Grégoire...

- Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était ! rugit-il soudain en se retournant. Je fais des efforts, tu vois !

- Mais je ne me suis pas plaint de cuisiner... répondit Jared, embarrassé, les boites de spam dans les mains. Je t'ai juste dit...

- J'ai pensé que si je prenais un peu soin de toi, moi aussi, tu n'aurais peut-être plus envie de te faire la malle, tu verrais que je tiens à toi aussi et que tu n'es pas le seul à faire des efforts dans cette fichue baraque !

Il avait presque hurlé la dernière phrase. Il lui envoya la boite de conserve vide à la figure ; le rancher esquiva, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le rappeler, Grégoire avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre et la porte de sa chambre claqua. Jared resta interdit un moment, ses boites toujours dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de travers, cette fois ? Il se sentait malheureux comme les cailloux, et il ne comprenait plus du tout celui qu'il avait pourtant si bien connu il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça... au point qu'en posant le spam à côté des bols, il dut ravaler des larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de déborder. Que dirait Grégoire s'il redescendait maintenant et qu'il le voyait presser ainsi ses paupières des doigts, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, également, il aurait tourné les talons immédiatement, sauté sur un de ses oiseaux et filé sur-le-champ. Il n'était pas d'un naturel masochiste, et il avait déjà quitté Grégoire une fois parce que la vie avec lui était devenue invivable. Mais ce n'était plus possible, à présent... il avait une laisse dorée passée autour du cou. La pension. Ambre. Leurs projets... c'était le contrat. Il s'était bel et bien laissé attacher, et il l'avait fait consciemment pour un homme qui le faisait à présent plus souffrir que sourire.

Embrylex choisit ce moment pour apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Il avait vraisemblablement fini de faire le tour de la pension et venait chercher le maître des reproductions de Pokémon. Un titre qu'il avait également choisi d'assumer en toute liberté... il adressa un faible sourire au Pokémon, qui sembla comprendre qu'il tombait mal et qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Non non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un grand moment pour toi, hein ? Allez, on y va !

Il précéda l'Embrylex jusqu'aux boxes où Métamorph était déjà installé dans un épais matelas de paille, sa litière préférée, et les laissa seuls l'un avec l'autre. Ils en auraient sans doute pour l'après-midi.

Après avoir longuement hésité, Jared finit par regagner la maison. Un des bols et une boite de spam avaient disparu. La réconciliation ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Le rancher espéra vaguement qu'Embrylex n'avait pas compris plus de choses qu'il ne faudrait, et qu'il n'irait pas inquiéter Ambre. Malgré le fossé de plus en plus profond qui se creusait entre lui et Grégoire, la pension tournait de manière correcte et les Pokémon étaient éclatants de santé ; c'était l'essentiel. Il prit son bol de maïs, versa le bloc de concentré de jambon dessus et sortit de la maison en mordant dedans. Pour cette fois-ci, il mangerait dans l'accueil, en classant les papiers. C'était le monde à l'envers...

.


End file.
